


two boys

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Creative Capitalization, F/M, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nonbinary Mike Wheeler, Trans Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: some musings of a small town queer
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

two boys sitting in a basement. he’s looking at Him. he’s always looking at Him, even when they’re far apart, even when he’s alone, even when his eyes are closed. He takes his hand. _crazy together._ going crazy sounds a little beautiful if he can do it with Him. His dark eyes are soft, a little scared, lights reflecting white against black. he can’t look away, never could. but he always looks away, his eyes doing what his mind, his heart, cannot. he stares down at his hands, wishes they were made to twine with His. they’re so close, close in a way he yearns for in a way he questions in a way he hates. but tonight he doesn’t have to hate. tonight they are just two boys in a basement, and they love each other, and they’re too afraid to say so, so they just say, _crazy together_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case it wasn’t clear, lowercase he is Will and uppercase He is Mike


	2. Chapter 2

two boys at a dance. and he can’t keep his eyes off Him; He’s dancing with a beautiful girl and He’s smiling and He’s happy. he tries to mark Him, match Him, smile at the girl with the rainbow clip and be happy. his smile doesn’t reach his eyes; it barely meets his lips and he is drowning in the nauseating neon lights. an eighties ballad swells and he sways and he thinks of Him. there’s no place He’d rather be. there’s a million places he’d rather be, but all of them boil down to the same thing; His arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_what should I do?_ He asks.

love me, he thinks, love me instead, but he doesn’t say it, never says it.

he knows He’s part of a great celestial romance. he knows no stars write his name.

there are those that defy the million voices of fate, but not a small town fairy with Him to lose.

all he’s trying to defy is time, trying to steal the past back from the clutches of the other world. is it a sin to steal something stolen from you?

but He is moving on, growing up, leaving him behind.

he’s always behind.


End file.
